


Dream hunter

by Hartatak



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartatak/pseuds/Hartatak
Kudos: 1





	Dream hunter

The ravages of war are colossal: warm regions where life flourished in an utterly green forest environment, animated by nature and its song of life, are now only distant memories. These places were now disfigured into no man's lands; the ground was arid and cracked as the air that was once so pure, now had a stifling sulphide smell. 

Back to our present, we've been trapped among one of these infamous sectors in our trench for a few weeks. The enemy, using their last breath for the past few days, are becoming more aggressive in what they see is their only hope of getting out. We are doing fine for the moment with the defence dome we developed, but soon, it will yield to the constant bombardment of pyromancers, which prevents anyone from a restful sleep. 

The leader of our battalions, a formidable warrior with a steadfast faith that has proven himself, brings us together with him. Climbing on one of the ration boxes, he tries in a firm and encouraging tone of voice to cheer us up by giving a speech on what awaits us after this damn war and how we are all going to get out victorious and whole. 

My fellow confreres find it hard to believe, and some are beginning to question how firm their conviction and loyalty to the nation are. But we have no choice: Our families and friends are part of it. 

Abruptly, during his speech, a vast hellish gleam appeared in the distance followed by a paralyzing flush. Everyone was speechless by what they saw as the end of this battlement when a massive orb of flame climbed into the sky and began its violent advance. 

The barrier, which had protected us so well until today, made a brutal noise of explosion followed by a din comparable to a window which burst when the fiery sphere came into contact with it. 

The worst had yet to come; with no way to prevent the assault of the pyromancers, the opposing troops began their advance. Desperate, I try to find our chef to finally realize that he is already next to me, looking at me with a tender expression.

"Your moment of glory will come, but for now, it's time to get up."

Before I even have time to convey my confusion to him, the world around me turns into a twisting abyss only to realize that it was just a damn dream and that I'm back in my history class.

"Wake up Leo, the lesson is over." Said my friend Muck, jostling me while starting to put away his book. With his pale skin accompanied by a green complexion, his fangs visible even with his mouth closed and his size above the average, anyone could know that it was a semi-orc in the blink of an eye.

¨Ah shit, already? ¨

"Yeah, believe it or not, time must pass quickly for you." He said to me with a sly smile.

Both of us laugh a little while leaving the room to go and enjoy our weekend. But inside of me, I still feel strangely uncomfortable after my dream, something makes my heartache.

Back at our dorm with Muck, I put my backpack under my bed and open a window to suddenly be surprised by my rumbling belly, reminding me that it's dinner time soon.

"Hey Muck, I'm going to make stew for supper, do you want some?" I ask him while taking out the crockpot.

Muck, already leafing through this week's "Glory and Gore" magazine for the 3rd time, raises his head to give me a joking look. "Is this really a question?"

At the same time that I start to pull out and prepare the ingredients, I answer in a delighted tone, "I admit that to have heard the opposite coming from you would have left surprised. Do you know if the guys will be there for supper time? We could eat as a gang."

"Um ... let me remember," he said thoughtfully, putting his book aside. Because of his memory, like me, had unfortunately never been his strong point.

  
'' If I remember correctly, Archibald is supposed to be at the wrestling club, and Bastian ran away from school to participate in a video game tournament. They should be back soon.'' 

"And for Félix, I bet it's the usual?" 

''On point. I bet he won't even remember the girl's name this time, '' he says, leaving an expression of contempt on his face while diving back into his reading.

"Alright, I'll make lots of it in this case." 

"Don't forget Doric; I don't know when he's going to come back or what he's doing, but knowing him, he should be present," 

I reply with a thumbs-up motion while continuing my meal with the song of birds on this delightful summer day. 

Now in my bubble, I meditate on how peaceful the present era is. At school, we were taught that our ancestors lived in misery for many awful centuries to reach their goal; The global coexistence between the various races. The most significant advantage was that now conflicts were primarily resolved with words rather than lives. 

Time is running out, and I finally go to the last step of my recipe after putting everything in the slow cooker: Waiting. 

"I'm heading to the bathroom for a shower, did you need it?" I said to Muck while preparing a set of clothes. 

''As long as you don't take as long as Archibald '' he says, sweeping his hand towards me.

I go into the bathroom, hoping to myself that this life will never be disturbed by anything unusual or troubling.

On the other hand, thinking back to my vision that I had in my class earlier, I still have a slight sense of discomfort but without being able to put my finger on it. Something from this dream seemed real to me, but what? I turn on the shower's handle to the left, begging it for hot water, then begin to strip myself till only my necklace remains.


End file.
